Misconceptions
by watermelonxpeaches18
Summary: The Espadas make an assumption about Ulquiorra during one of their interesting conversations before Aizen's War Council. Grimmjow soon finds out just how wrong they were. UlquiGrimm, Rated T just in case. ;3


**Misconceptions**

**Warnings: Yaoi – don't like, don't read. Also kinda lemony at the end. Tee hee. ;3 Major OOC on Harribel and Starrk, although I think everyone else is okay.**

**Spoilers: None, I don't think…**

**Pairings: Mainly UlquiGrimm, but hints of SzayelxStarrk ( yeah I know it's kinda weird) and AiGin.**

**Rating: T for hints of lemon.**

**Disclaimer: watermelonxpeaches18 DOES NOT own Bleach, or any of its characters. Shame. They're all too damn hot for me.**

**I couldn't indent at all in this fic cuz Microsoft Word was being bitchy. *sigh* SO! I decided to just center everything. I feel smart. **

**I feel kinda guilty right now. I reeeeeeeeally should be updating my other fics. I'm about halfway done with the new Vacation Bleach Style and I have a pretty good idea for Bleach Discovers Fanfiction. Updates will be up soon, I promise! I just had to get this out of my system.**

…

"Which one would you be?" asked Nnoitra slyly, "You have to answer."

The Espadas stared nervously back at him. None of them wanted to be the first to answer. Harribel rolled her eyes.

"If you wusses aren't man enough to speak up, then I will. I'd be an uke," she declared.

She was met with a roomful of blank stares.

"What?" the third snapped, "I'm feminine enough! And I'll have you know I can be girly sometimes. I just don't let you guys see."

"Makes sense," Szayel allowed, "Although you have absolutely no feminine modesty."

Silence once again consumed the room.

"I think Nnoitra should have to answer the question too." Starrk accused, frantically trying to buy time.

The spoonhead grinned.

"I'd definitely be a seme," he announced, "Cuz there's no way in _hell_ that some fuck is getting on top of _me_."

Starrk looked absolutely mortified that Nnoitra had defied his expectations and actually answered the question.

"So," Nnoitra began, "What would you be, Starrk?"

The Primera had the same expression that you would expect to see on a deer in the headlights on an oncoming car.

"I'll bet Szayel knows," Grimmjow alluded, "Why don't we just ask-"

"All right, all right!" Starrk burst out, "I'm an uke, I'm an uke, can we _please_ not go into details?"

Grimmjow shook his head disdainfully.

"This is shameful. What have we come to?" he wondered aloud teasingly, "Our very own Primera Espada, an _uke_, and to Szayel nonetheless. Shame."

Starrk's cheeks colored.

"How did you-?"

"Oh, come on, everybody knew," drawled Nnoitra, "Now what I wanna know is: what about you, Grimmjow? Uke or seme?"

Grimmjow didn't even flinch.

"I'm a seme, obviously," he snapped, just a little bit too defensively.

The room quieted down once again. Luppi broke the silence.

"What about Ulquiorra?" he inquired innocently, his gaze flicking in the Cuarta's direction, "What so you think he is?"

"He's an uke, obviously," Zommari interjected immediately, "Just look at him! He's tiny."

"Yeah," Yammy chimed in, "And look at his face! It's…I dunno, kinda soft looking."

"I don't know about this, guys…" ascertained Harribel, "Something about him just doesn't seem all that uke…"

"What do you think, Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow blinked, as it startled out of a daydream.

"I, uh-"

"I do not see the point of this."

Ulquiorra's voice rang out clearly across the room.

"What does it matter? If any of us really want to know so badly, there are other ways to find out."

The Espadas blinked. Other ways to find out? Surely he couldn't mean…

"All right! Let us begin the meeting!"

Aizen dramatically entered the room, flanked by Gin, and seated himself in the throne-like chair at the front of the room. Taking their cue, his *cough* "loyal army" grumbled, but sat down in their consecutive chairs. And so began the soul-sucking boredom.

"For our first item," Aizen began, "I would like to discuss the progress of the Winter War…"

As usual, Grimmjow paid no attention to the meeting at all. Instead, he focused all of his attentions on Ulquiorra, who had been nagging at his thoughts. Was the Cuarta really an uke? Everyone else seemed to think that he was…(Harribel didn't count.) And it did make sense. With hair as black as a raven's wing, delicate features and vivid emerald eyes, Ulquiorra was gorgeous enough to be a girl. But still, like Harribel said (guess she does count after all), something about him just wasn't uke at all. Grimmjow stared at his pale lips, and imagined them ferociously attacking his own. Mentally slapping himself for uke-ish (and "forbidden") behavior, he shoved the offending yet strangely pleasing image out of his mind for the time being. The Sexta was tempted to just ask Ulquiorra straight out if he was an uke or a seme, but his nerves got in the way. Well, as Ulquiorra said, there were always _other_ ways to find out.

…

After the incredibly tedious meeting filled with statistics, strategies, and a short (THANK GOD) report from Szayel, the Espadas were dismissed and returned to their respective rooms.

"Ulquiorra."

The raven haired Espada stopped in the doorway, not bothering to turn around.

"Yes, Gin?"

"Talk to Grimmjow for me. He seemed rather…distracted during the meeting, and that's not very good team spirit, now is it?"

"Understood."

Ulquiorra left the room, directing his footsteps towards Grimmjow's quarters.

Gin watched him leave, a rather snakelike smile slithering across his features. His emotion were mischievously satisfied; from what he heard of the conversation before the meeting, and what he knew about Ulquiorra, the Sexta was in for one helluva night. Just then, the ex-shinigami felt a cold hand on his shoulder. Aizen.

"It's our turn first," he breathed, as if reading Gin's mind.

He shivered in anticipation and followed Aizen to his bed. Yes, there were definitely perks to being an uke.

…

Grimmjow collapsed on his bed with a sigh. The sheets were still rumpled form when he had slept in them, and pillows were strewn across the floor. (Grimmjow was a fitful sleeper.) His surroundings were comforting, yet Grimmjow was not at peace. A single thought plagued his mind. Ulquiorra. Was he an uke, or was he a seme! It was fucking driving Grimmjow crazy. And that one image of Ulquiorra that wouldn't leave him alone since the meeting…he couldn't get it out of his head. At this point, he didn't even want to. It was rather addicting thinking about Ulquiorra. Thinking about running his hands through his black locks of hair, about caressing the pale skin of his lightly muscled chest. Imagining his cold lips smothering his own…

Grimmjow was startled out of his fantasies by a soft knock at the door.

"Come in," he invited, praying that it would be anyone but the Cuarta. So, of course, it was him, and Grimmjow felt his self control rapidly deteriorating. He had to ask the question!

"What do you want, uke?" he asked gruffly, masking his emotions, yet fervently hoping for a sign.

"Ichimaru was not pleased with your level of focus at the council."

Unfortunately (or maybe not) for Grimmjow, Ulquiorra was a master of hiding emotions, and saw right through his façade.

"If you really want to know, I am not an uke." he stated.

Grimmjow's eyes widened briefly in surprise. Then, taking him off guard, Ulquiorra darted to his bed and pushed him up against the wall, blatant emotion flitting on his face for the first time in front of Grimmjow.

"I am a seme. And you are mine, uke."

With that, the Cuarta closed his eyes and crushed his lips into Grimmjow's, giving the latter the sensation he so longed for. The teal haired Espada stood frozen for a moment, then shut his eyes as well, and slid his tongue into Ulquiorra's mouth, begging for entrance. Ulquiorra granted it, and quickly dominated, massaging his mouth against Grimmjow's. He straddled the Sexta, grinding his hips down as their tongues playfully licked eachother into submission. Grimmjow could taste Ulquiorra unmistakably, and the flavor intoxicated him. He felt extremely dizzy with pleasure. The necessity for air finally forced them to pull away, and Ulquiorra migrated to Grimmjow's collar, and unzipped his shirt with his teeth. Grimmjow shivered in gratification at the feel of the green eyed Espada's breath ghosting over the bare skin of his torso. Ulquiorra slipped out of his own shirt as well, and left a trail of kiss down Grimmjow's neck, sucking on the skin and slowly migrating downwards to sensitive areas. Grimmjow moaned, and Ulquiorra was not prepared for the incredible noised escaping his throat. Greedily, he nipped at a soft spot, and Grimmjow came to the same conclusion as Gin. Yes, there were definitely perks to being an uke.

…

**Fin.**

**So, did'ja like it? I feel rather naughty at the moment. (I wonder why…) This was my first yaoi ever! I feel amazing. I've been reading these forever, but never had the guts to actually post one. **

**R&R PLEASE! (Then I might just write another one.) **


End file.
